AOE Saga: Black Planet, Black Magic
by Cydra
Summary: A mysterious force draws the BiNebular's crew back to Nocturnus13. Could there be more than alien life waiting in the darkness? Coauthored by Cydra and Largefish8.
1. Spaceflight 101

AOE Saga

Black Planet, Black Planet

Chapter 1: Spaceflight 101

Author's note: This fanfiction is co-authored by Cydra and largefish8

Experiments are okay, Matt thought. Sure they have superpowers, but they were really good guys once they've been tamed. But there are three things never to do with experiments. One, never let them drink caffeine. Two, never get one mad at you. Three, never, ever let them drive a vehicle without proper training.

That's what Mat was doing right now. He was showing Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and Draco how to pilot the Ohana. He didn't have to train Chip because he was capable of drive any electronic vehicle. EnigMorph and TechnoMorph were capable, but the other Morphs were _never_ allowed to drive. Of course, teaching someone how to pilot a spaceship requires a wide-open place where no one would go. Fortunately, Matt knew just the place.

The area around Nocturnus-13 was perfect. Of course, no one would want to be around Nocturnus-13 but that was the point. Everyone, including the Empire, avoided that planet. For no small reason, several people have journeyed to Nocturnus-13. The few that have returned have left their minds behind. They babbled of phantoms, haunted ruins, and beasts whose fangs cause madness, death, or worse. But as long as one didn't actually land on Nocturnus-13, one was safe. So that was where Matt was teaching Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and Draco how to pilot a spaceship.

Angel was taking her fourth cycle around Nocturnus-13. So far, she had shown all the safety procedures and now she was practicing the aerial moves. "Now we'll do a roll," said Matt; "you ready?" The experiments nodded. "Now when I say now, move the grip-control to the right until you've made a complete turn. Now!" Angel yanked the control to the right and the ship did a barrel roll. She righted the ship after she made a 360 turn. "Very good Angel," said Matt. He turned to the others and asked, "Are you okay?" Lilo and Stitch nodded but Draco had disappeared. Matt looked up at the ceiling to check and saw Draco hanging by his horns. "All right, all right," said Draco; "I'll trim my horns when we get back to the BiNebular."

Matt looked at his checklist to see all the moves Angel had accomplished so far. "Looks like it's the spiral next," said Matt. Stitch groaned and said, "Can we skip that? After Lilo and Draco's spirals, I don't know where either my lunch or my stomach is." "Come on Stitch," said Matt, "You have to do it too." "There's nothing wrong with my stunt flying," said Stitch. "I know but you still have to learn how to use the brakes." "Name one time I didn't use the brakes," said Stitch. "Well," said Draco counting off on his fingers. "There was the time with the billboard, the time with the donut shop, the time with the traffic light, the time with the stop sign, the time with that little old lady with the handbag…" "The little old lady I remember," said Lilo rubbing her head. "All right, all right," said Stitch, "I admit I could use the brakes a bit more. It's this button right?" Stitch pressed a purple button on the dashboard. Suddenly, all five of them floated upwards. "That's the artificial gravity, you idiot!" yelled Chris. "Whom are you calling an idiot?" asked Stitch as he swung a punch at Chris. Unfortunately, Stitch forgot that no gravity meant nothing would stop you when you bump against something. As a result, everyone was bouncing around the cockpit until Angel's antenna accidentally hit the gravity button again. Then everyone fell back onto the floor. Lilo groaned and said, "Stitch, when I figure which one of you is the real Stitch, I'm gonna slap you."

Just then the computer started beeping. Matt staggered over to the computer, made a few attempts, and then pushed the button. A picture of a biohazard sign appeared on the screen. "Hey!" said Matt. "The computer's detected a Viral Experiment!" "Which one?" asked Lilo. "Viral Clone-300," read Matt. "Oh, that's Spooky!" said Angel. "Spooky?" asked Matt. "He's designed to turn into your worst fear," explained Stitch. Matt shivered and looked at where Viral Spooky's located. "Uh-oh," said Matt. "What's the matter?" asked Draco. "It says that Viral Spooky is on the surface of Nocturnus-13," said Matt. Everyone looked out the window at the dark, forbidding planet with its orbiting red moon. "I vote we forget about Viral Spooky," said Draco. "Ditto," said Stitch. "Oh no you don't," said Matt, "We need to capture all the viral clones before the Empire does." "Yeah," said Lilo, "What are you? A bunch of chickens?" Stitch and Draco thought for a moment and then started clucking and pecking at the ground. "What do you say Angel?" asked Lilo. Angel thought long and hard but then finally said, "Let's go get him!" "Traitor," grumbled Draco. Matt ignored the remark and headed towards the surface of Nocturnus-13.

Commander Dante stood with his men looking at the old ruin he'd decided to use for his plan. It could have been a research complex when it was new but now it was a crumbling shadow of the building it once was. Speaking of shadows, the darkness seemed to know of their presence here and intensified. Dante refused to believe the superstitious tales of this place. But that did not stop him from building a fire. Then one of his men reported, "Sir, the Ohana's been detected en route. They took the bait." Dante smiled. The fake beacon was the easiest part of the plan. Just to make sure, Dante pulled out his communicator and spoke into it, "They're arriving. You remember the plan right?" "Yeah, yeah," said a hissing voice on the other end, "You've told me a thousand times already. But I still don't see why I have to do this part." "Because you're the only who can," said Dante. "All right, all right, you don't have to get all testy about it." Dante shut off his communicator and looked at the sky. Matt would be in for a big surprise upon landing. And if he had any experiments with him, his new Experiment buster rounds would make sure they have their hands full; even the ones with several arms. The only thing that bothered Dante was that his recon teams he sent into the main building weren't reporting for some reason.

Just as the Ohana entered Nocturnus-13's atmosphere, Matt felt a shiver go up his spine. He peered out the window and asked, "Does anyone else get the feeling that this is way too easy?"

There's the first chapter. The next chapter will be even scarier. Stay in tuned for it. Please review.


	2. Rumble in the Ruins

AOE Saga

Black Planet, Black Planet

Chapter 2: Rumble in the Ruins

The Ohana slowly landed on the surface of Nocturnus-13. As the crew stepped outside, they noticed that they had landed in a forest. The trees seemed to have developed surprisingly well under the light of Nocturnus-13's moon. But perhaps it was just the light, but the limbs of the trees seemed to resemble arms with long fingers. There were also bushes but all of them had thorny roots. "From what I've heard," said Angel; "Planet Vulpin looks just like this. Except that Vulpin has subzero temperatures and lots of toxic waste." "Don't worry," said Draco, "all of the bushes are harmless." "And the trees?" asked Lilo. "They only try to harm you once," said Draco as he used his laser vision on a tree branch that was getting to close to his head.

"Now guys remember," said Matt, "we're looking for Spooky's Viral Clone. So be on the watch for anything suspicious." Suddenly a green blob with glowing green eyes raced right past them and into the woods. "Wow," said Draco, "that was quick." "After him!" yelled Stitch. They followed Viral Spooky through the woods. They tripped over thorny roots and managed to avoid the tendrils of tangle trees. Eventually they came across a large abandoned building. Viral Spooky ran into the building and our heroes followed. Before Lilo ran in, she paused and looked around. "What's the matter Lilo?" asked Stitch. "You ever get the feeling you're being watched?" asked Lilo. "What do you mean?" "I just feel that someone's watching us." "This is Nocturnus-13," said Stitch, "You always feel like you're being watched here." Lilo nodded uncertainly and went inside. A few seconds after Lilo went in, a faintly glowing green light appeared in the trees. "So there here," said a faint, somewhat crackling voice, "time to do my little trick."

When they got inside, they followed Viral Spooky through many rooms. Several of these rooms had strange machines that looked like they hadn't been turned on for years. Eventually, they managed to trap Viral Spooky in a room with only one door. There were a few windows but the corner that Viral Spooky was in was windowless. As they closed in on Viral Spooky, Matt said, "Well virus-clone, you've led us through quite a chase but we've got you in the end. Any last words?" Suddenly Viral Spooky's eyes turned red and he hissed, "Gotcha!" Suddenly the door slammed and the room shimmered in various places. "What's going on?" asked Stitch. Then the shimmers turned into armored men with plasma rifles aimed right at them. "Who are these guys?" asked Draco. "Dark Stars," growled Matt. Then a large muscular man stepped through the Dark Stars and said, "Well, well, well, look what we have here. The Traveler, the little girl, and three experiments to boot." "Dante," growled Matt. "Good to see you too, Matt," said Dante, "I can see you've discovered our little trap." "Oh I see it alright," said Matt, "You used Viral-Spooky to lure us here so your men can take us by surprise." The homicidal grin on Dante's face broadened and he said, 'So close Matt, but you missed one point. That's not V-300."

Then Viral Spooky's skin turned black and his shape started to change. As he grew more mouths and eyes, Angel recognized the creature, "NegaMorph!" As NegaMorph became his normal, covered-up form he said, "Glad to be of service, Dante. But did you have to use me as bait?" "Well we couldn't use the real V-300," said Dante. "Before you waste us, I have a question," said Lilo, "What happened to the real Viral Spooky?" "He assimilated him," said Dante, pointing at NegaMorph. "He what?" "I can assimilate other virus clones and take on their powers," said NegaMorph, "and we're not going to waste you." "You're not?" asked Matt. "No, Emperor Hamsterviel still has plans for you and the girl," said Dante, "but that doesn't mean we can't take care of your other friends." Several Dark Stars focused their aim on Angel, Stitch, and Draco. "Let's see how the new Experiment buster rounds work," said Dante, "Ready, aim…"

Suddenly there was crashing coming from outside. Dante frowned and said, "What now?" One of the Dark Stars checked on his communicator and said, "Sir, our reinforcements are sending reports of unusual attacks. They seem to be made by, I know you're not going to believe this, but zombies." Dante's face went very white. Angel turned to Lilo and asked, "I know you've mentioned it before but I don't quite remember. What's a zombie?" Suddenly one of the windows shattered and a decaying head with one eye and rotten teeth stuck its way through. "That's a zombie," said Lilo. The Dark Stars quickly blasted the zombie's head and a single white thing started bouncing towards our heroes. "Actually, that's a zombie eye." Draco quickly stomped on it, but his triumphant face turned to one of disgust when he realized what he had just squished. Then more windows were broken and more zombies climbed in. The Dark Stars fired at them, but they kept coming. Suddenly zombies dressed up in armor similar to the Dark Star soldiers climbed. "Oh my lord," said Dante, "that's the recon team!" The Dark Stars lost nerve and headed out the door. Dante was used to zombies and stayed behind. "You should have gone with them," said Matt. "I can handle a few undead," said Dante. "You could, but you've only got yourself and Slimer here against the five of us." Dante did a head count and cursed. "You're right Traveler, but you've forgotten one thing: he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day." Dante followed his men out the door. "I'm not done with you yet!" yelled Matt and he followed after him.

"Typical," said NegaMorph, "I don't have a single physical bone in my body, but I show more spine than those cowards." NegaMorph glanced out the windows at the walking cadavers and said, "Looks like I have to go too. Pity that little wretch Morph isn't here." "What do you have against Morph?" asked Lilo. NegaMorph snarled and said, "Look at me! I'm a hideous monstrous freak! That retarded creature ruined my form and I have to live the rest of my life in the shadows because of him!" Quite unexpectedly, Angel said, "Oh be quiet you! Morph's just as much as a failed experiment as you are, but you don't hear him yelling about it. You just bicker and whine about it like it's not your fault. Shadow Morph was the one who wanted to eat us, not Morph. As far as I'm concerned, you deserve to like that because that's what you are on the inside!" Everyone was staring at Angel for her boldness. Unfortunately, NegaMorph's stare was more like a glare. "You have a sharp tongue for a she-trog," NegaMorph growled as he uncurled his antenna and slipped it out of his hat. "I think you should have it cut out!" NegaMorph slashed down at Angel's mouth with the hook-like claw on the end of his antenna. Stitch pushed Angel out of the way at the last second, leaving himself in the path of the claw. NegaMorph's claw sliced Stitch's skin from shoulder to waist. Stitch screamed with pain and fell over, clutching his side. NegaMorph blinked in surprise and said, "Wow, that didn't hurt. Me that is." He heard a savage battle cry and turned around just in time to see Angel leap at his head.

Lilo and Draco hurried over to Stitch's side. "We have to get him back to the Ohana," said Draco. "What about Angel?" asked Lilo. They looked over at Angel trying to yank off NegaMorph's head and said, "She's covered." They each grabbed two of Stitch's limbs and carried him out. Angel grabbed a hold of NegaMorph's antenna with her teeth and pulled hard. NegaMorph screamed as he felt the plasma started to stretch and separate under the strain. Then with one final yank, the antenna came away in Angel's teeth. NegaMorph roared in pain as he threw Angel off. He felt the stump and said, "You jerk! That was the most elegant part of me!" But the look on Angel's face made him decide not to risk losing more body parts when he could regrow them later. NegaMorph extended the extensions on his back to their full length. The tattered webbing between the different extensions spread and became more whole. Finally NegaMorph flapped his newly grown wings and took off. "I'll remember this!" he yelled at Angel. Then he pointed his hand-mouth at the ceiling and a ball on negative energy shot out. The ceiling was blasted to pieces and NegaMorph flew out. Angel watched him go and realized she still had NegaMorph's antenna in her mouth. She took it out with disgust and was about to throw it away when she realized that she had the DNA for Kala to work. So hanging the antenna over her shoulder like a hunting trophy, she calmly marched out of the room.

Matt was stumbling through the different hallways in the building. He had lost Dante among this labyrinth-like laboratory. "I should have gone experiment-mode and tracked him," he grumbled as he walked around the corner. What he found were five Dark Star troopers conversing with themselves. Suddenly they noticed his presence and started chasing him. As Matt ran down a corridor, he found that it was a dead end. He turned around to see the Dark Star troopers pointing their guns at him. "Could today get any worse?" asked Matt. Suddenly, the troopers started to back away quickly, but steadily. "Whoa, that's a change of pace," said Matt grinning. But his grin faded when he realized that it wasn't him they were afraid of. He turned around slowly to see what was behind him. He saw a tall shadow towering above him. The top of the thing had blood-red eyes that were staring down at Matt. He screamed as the shadow suddenly plunged into his body and entered it.

There's another chapter. I hope you enjoy this. There's a lot more to come so be on the lookout. Please review.


	3. Doom, thy name is Echidra

AOE Saga

Black Planet, Black Planet

Chapter 3: Doom, thy name is Echidra

When Angel arrived back on the Ohana, she found Stitch laying on one of the beds in the medical wing. "Boogie-boo!" she cried and ran over to his side. She then gave Stitch a large hug. "OW! OW! That hurts!" yelled Stitch. Angel quickly realized that she was hurting Stitch's wound and lessened her grip. "How are you Stitch?" asked Angel. "Lilo says I'll be fine. I'll need to keep this thing covered for a while and there's a small chance of there being a scar. But otherwise, I'll be fine." "Where's Lilo and Draco?" asked Angel. "They're getting more bandages," said Stitch. The door opened and Lilo and Draco walked in. They were walking kind of stiffly as they were bound to each other by lots of bandages. "You tripped?" asked Stitch. "We tripped," said Lilo and Draco. "Allow me," said Angel and she walked over to Lilo and Draco. She selected one loose end and pulled hard. Lilo and Draco started spinning and unraveling like a top. As Angel watched them spin, she said, "That's something I would expect from Morph." "I think that's something Morph would want to do," said Stitch.

Just then, Matt walked into the ship. He seemed very tired as he closed the door behind him. He didn't notice Lilo and Draco spinning towards him until it was too late. The next thing Matt knew, he was lying on his back while Lilo and Draco were removing the last of the bandages. "Sorry Matt," they said. Matt's eyes turned bright red as he said, "Watch where you're going, you fools!" Lilo and Draco stared at Matt. "We said we were sorry," said Draco. "Are you okay?" asked Lilo. Matt's eyes returned to normal as he said, "Yes, I'm fine. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Now that's that taken care of, how about we go outside and explore a bit." "Why would we want to go back out?" asked Draco. "As cool as this place is," said Lilo, "I'm not too fond of the idea of leaving the ship right now."

Suddenly Matt's head twisted to one side and he said, "Guys! You can't believe anything I say. I'm not saying it!" Then Matt's head twisted to the other side and he said, "Sorry about that, don't know what got into me. Now about that exploration." Matt's head twisted again and he said, "Don't believe him! Would I send you out into an obviously dangerous forest?" Matt's head twisted again and his eyes went red. "Silence, mortal fool," he growled. Matt's eye went back to normal and he said, "Nobody calls me a fool." Then Matt proceeded to start fighting himself. Lilo and Draco watched with interest. "You think this V-627's influence again?" asked Draco. "No," said Lilo, "V-627 would try to kill us about now." They watched Matt throttle himself and start banging his head on the wall. "Let's put him out before he kills himself," said Draco. "Agreed," said Lilo and she pulled out a bamboo dart gun. She aimed carefully and shot a dart into Matt's neck. Matt paused, said, "Ow," and collapsed on the floor. "I'll call the Walking Blades," said Draco, "You'll get Jekyll and Hyde into the hospital wing."

Carbolodornviorten soon arrived with the Walking Blades. Chip and Morph came along to for curiosity's sake. The Walking Blades made a quick examination of Matt's body. "He appears to be possessed by some sort of spirit," said Ostarus, "We'll be able to exorcise it as soon as we know what kind of spirit it is." Bowturtle pulled a small vial containing a potion out of her shell and force-fed it to Matt. "This will force the spirit to reveal its nature," explained Bowturtle. A wisp of gray smoke came out of Matt's ear and formed into a cloud. The cloud thickened and something appeared in it. It was blurry at first as if what the image was of didn't want to be seen. Eventually, the image cleared up and revealed its form. Its form was that of a werepire with red eyes. The experiments gasped and at least one of them cried, "Red Moon!" "If you mean Red Moon the Uncrushable," said Griffaxe; "you're mistaken. That's a different werepire." On closer examination, the experiments discovered that Griffaxe was right. The werepire's fur was a dark gray instead of black, its frame was lighter, and its head was more bat-like compared to Red Moon's lupine head. "Then who is that?" asked Chip. "By the looks of it," said Drakesword, "I say that's his brother, Dark Fang." "Red Moon has a brother?" asked Lilo. "That is correct," said the werepire. His voice was very calm but had a certain mystique to it, like shadows in a forest. "Red Moon is my brother, but we're complete opposites. He's the more territorial, savage werepire; I'm the reclusive, civilized werepire. I prefer to curse or kill humans that try to disturb me rather than Red Moon's will to dominate them. Though I will seek shelter in them if I am without a body of my own at the moment." "But Red Moon can exist for centuries without a body," said Ostarus. "So can I," said Dark Fang, "but it's hard to exist in spirit form if someone's trying to steal your essence." "Who could or would do such a thing?" asked Angel. "She calls herself Echidra," said Dark Fang. The Walking Blades gasped and Griffaxe said, "Emergency group meeting!" As everyone left the medical bay, Bowturtle paused and said; "Don't you go anywhere." "Like I could," said Dark Fang glaring down at Matt's unconscious body.

The group went into the training room for their little discussion. As soon as everyone was in, Drakesword said, "Ladies, gentlemen, and whatever Chip and Morph would qualify as." Chip gave a bit of a 'humph'. "This situation is a lot more serious than we thought. We could be in very serious trouble." "Why?" asked Lilo, "Who is this Echidra person?" Griffaxe gaped and said, "None of you have ever heard of Echidra the Tempest?" The experiments shook heads, no. "Guess they don't teach that kind of history anymore," said Ostarus, "Wait here." Ostarus walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Ostarus returned carrying a large and rather ancient looking book. He set it on a small table. The title of the book said, _Immortals of the Ancient Realm_. Griffaxe opened the book and flipped through the pages with considerable dexterity.

He stopped on a page marked, "Echidra the Tempest." There was a picture of a rather beautiful woman with black hair and dressed in the traditional outfit of black robe and black hat. "This is Echidra," said Griffaxe, "One of the most powerful enchantresses to exist. Don't be fooled by her beauty. She's actually a Lamia." "What's a Lamia?" asked Draco. "A Lamia is a female monster that can take any form to seduce men to their deaths. They true forms vary among individuals. But back to the topic, Echidra is unique among Lamias in that she is an expert in the art of witchcraft. She was once a normal human maiden who desired for more power. So she made a deal with the Doom Weapons: her mortal soul for their eternal obedience." "Who are the Doom Weapons?" asked Angel. "The Doom Weapons are our arch-enemies. We've fighting each other for over 4000 years." "4000 years?" asked Chip, "How is that possible?" "You learn certain secrets in alchemy. But the Doom Weapons aren't alchemists; they're necromancers. Their magic comes from the power of darkness and their own demonic nature. Each one of them has a power derived from the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

Griffaxe turned a page and showed a picture of what looked like a blue hand-mirror. But this mirror had a handle like a clawed leg and bat wings on the either side of the glass. Above the glass was a single glassy-blue eye. The actual glass had a crack running across the mirror that resembled a jagged mouth. "This is Fiendglass," said Griffaxe. "His power comes from War and his talent is Soul-Reflection. He can tell the worst thing about any person he sees."

Bowturtle turned the page and showed a picture of a rag doll. But this rag doll was made completely out of rags and wax and had pins and needles sticking into it all over. There were quite a few needles in the heart in the center of torso. The face of the doll was anything but cute. Its eyes were yellow buttons and its nose was just a stitched-X. The mouth was also stitched up. "This is Poppet," said Bowturtle, "Her power comes from Famine and her talent is torture. She can leave anything high and dry and knows how torture someone the worse way." "Is that 'worse' as in horrible or 'worse' as in pathetic?" asked Morph. "Horrible," said Bowturtle.

Drakesword turned the page and showed a rather grotesque picture. It was of the shriveled-up hand of a dead man with a candle in the back of it. From the candle came a long green flame. Near the top of the flame were two wavering green eyes and a thin mouth. Two arm-shaped flames branched off of the flame. "That is Corpselight," said Drakesword, "His power comes from Pestilence and his talent is making the dead walk. He can give you any kind of disease and I'm willing to bet all the rubies I have that those were his zombies that attacked you at the ruins."

Ostarus turned the page to show a truly frightening picture. It was of a red chainsaw with a skull attached to it for a head. The chainsaw had two metal arms that ended with metal claws. Two scythe-like projections were attached to its back. The skull that was the head had demonic horns, venomously red eyes, and sharp teeth. "This is Massacrate," said Ostarus, "His power comes from Death and his talent is curses. He can't permanently kill you, but he has be defeated before you can come back to life and his curses can very nasty if they get you."

"Just how bad are these guys?" asked Stitch. "Let me put it to use this way," said Drakesword, "You ever heard of World War II, the Great Depression, the Black Plague, the Titanic?" When the experiments nodded Drakesword said, "Their doings." "But hundreds of innocent people were killed because of those," said Chip. "Bingo," said Griffaxe, "They like to wipe out civilizations with out taking a really active or noticeable part in it. They think it's thrilling. Those four are evil incarnate." "And now they and their mistress are out there somewhere in the forest?" asked Lilo. "By the looks of it," said Bowturtle. "But what do they want with Dark Fang's essence?" asked Draco. "I shudder to think," said Ostarus, "You see, essence is a sort of magical version of DNA. It makes up your spirit and soul and contains everything about you. Personality, abilities, memories, that's why it's called essence. And like DNA, it can be modified or even combined with other essences. If Echidra wants Dark Fang's essence, who knows what she could or would do with it." "So what do we do?" asked Angel. "We find Echidra and the Doom Weapons and stop them. We'll have to bring Matt and Dark Fang along so they'll come out of hiding when they arrive."

When Matt regained consciousness, the Walking Blades told him everything that happened and described the situation. Matt wasn't all that keen to share his body with a werepire's spirit. He but disliked the fact that four demons and a Lamia were now after him. He agreed to go out but only if he had control over his body. A magical sign was put on Matt's forehead so that Dark Fang couldn't completely control him. But since there was a chance that something could attack the Ohana, someone would have to stay behind to stand guard. Draco, Chip, and Morph volunteered to stay with the Ohana. As the others left, Draco said to Chip, "Now what to we do?" Morph pulled his magic kit out and said, "Anyone up for a little magic show?"

Here's another chapter. Perfect for you Halloween readers. Expect a big surprise in the next chapter. Keep an eye out for it. Please review.


	4. Are You Afraid of Ghosts?

AOE Saga

Black Planet, Black Magic

Chapter 4: Are you Afraid of Ghosts?

Our heroes rode on Carbolodornviorten through the forests in search of Echidra and the Doom Weapons. Traveling on Viort was actually quite comfortable and easy to adjust to. Viort had been asked a couple questions about how to find the Doom Weapons and he was explaining to them; "We have been battling the Doom Weapons for so long, we can sense their presence when they are near. As to where we could find them, there's a chance that they might not be too far off from those ruins you guys were in. So I'll take us there first. If they're not there, we can still look around. Echidra will probably send the Doom Weapons to us when we get near. Any more questions?" "Just one," said Lilo. Then Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and Matt asked, "Are we there yet?" Viort growled and said, "Don't make me pull myself over."

Lilo went over to Matt to check on him. Dark Fang was being agreeable so far, but he insisted that Matt would be in his half-human/half-experiment form. "How's it going?" asked Lilo. "Well Dark Fang is still trying to make himself comfortable. I think he's trying to adjust my body more closely to his." "Well, that would explain your tail," said Lilo. Matt quickly look down and saw that his tail was 3 feet long now and was like a wolf's tail. Griffaxe happened to notice this and said, "I think that is an improvement. A lot better than those stumpy stubs you experiments have sticking over your hindquarters." Stitch growled and made advancements towards Griffaxe while rolling up non-existent sleeves.

But before Stitch could do anything, Viort suddenly screeched to a halt. Almost everybody was thrown forward by the sudden stop. "What's going on, Viort?" asked Drakesword. "I sense something coming," said Viort, "But I can't tell what." Matt's sharp eyes detected some movement between the trees. He h ad trouble telling what it was because of the darkness. So he switched to night vision to get a better glimpse. Too his amazement, he still saw nothing. But he had a feeling something was there so he switched to infrared vision. Now he could see something between the trees but the outlines were to dim to tell what they are. Dark Fang noticed this and increased the power of Matt's vision. Matt could now see that whatever where there were ghost-shaped and seemed to be holding something. "Guys," said Matt, "There's something there. Ghosts I think, but I can't tell what they are." "Allow me," said Viort. Previously, Viort had his mast slightly glowing to provide seeing-light for our heroes. But now the glow intensified and there was a magical air about it. The mysterious figures slowly became visible under the new light.

Everyone was surprised by what was revealed under the magic light. Their forms resembled large gray ghosts with bones exposed through ripped skin. They had lines running on their chests and their arms. Their heads resembled upside-down human skulls with one eye socket seal shut and in the other, a pink eye glared out. They held swords, bows, and spears in their blue-clawed hands that seemed to be made of shadows. But the curious thing about these creatures was that they were bound with glowing red chains. "What are those things?" cried Angel. "Wait," said Lilo, "I remember them. They're the same species as Ghostfreak was. Ectonurites!" "But I thought they lived on Anur Phaetos," said Matt. "Well, this planet is covered in darkness and light years away from any star," said Bowturtle, "This would be a paradise to them." The Ectonurites hissed and said, "You're coming with us." "Who do you think you are, telling us what to do?" asked Drakesword. "They're our slaves," said four creepy voices.

The Ectonurites parted to allow four creatures approach Viort. They were the Doom Weapons, looking exactly like they did in the book. "Of course," said Griffaxe; "Echidra must be using her talisman." "What talisman?" asked Matt. "Oh, we forgot to mention. Echidra possesses this talisman that is the focal point to her powers. It also allows her to enslave a particular type of group but it changes every time she uses it. And if she's using it on the Ectonurites, which probably means she used it to summon the Doom Weapons. That means that they're more powerful than normal." "That would be correct, Griffaxe," said Fiendglass, his voice was like broken glass and when he said 'c' and 'k' sounds, it sounded like he sharpening knives as he talked. "Echidra found them after we came to this world," said Poppet, her voice sounded like a whiny child and was muffled because of her stitched-up mouth. "She offered them powers in return for their service," said Corpselight, his voice as wispy and faint as the flame that made up the upper part of his body. "Unfortunately for them, they weren't aware of the full extent to their servitude," said Massacrate, his voice was deep and venomous with an ill-concealed bloodlust, "Mistress Echidra wants to see all of you in person, except for Carbolodornviorten, he stays." "And should we refuse?" asked Lilo. One of the Ectonurites let loose an arrow that landed at Lilo's paws. It left a black trail behind where the light was. "I can assure you," said Fiendglass, "the rest are capable of slicing through light as well."

Matt bent his head closer to the others and whispered, "I think it's best we do what they say, for now." Dark Fang's voice echoed in Matt's head, "I hope you know what you are doing." "Trust me," Matt thought back. Our heroes slowly got off of Viort and followed the Doom Weapons. The Ectonurites followed to make sure nothing funny happened. Lilo watched the Ectonurites out of the corners of her eyes. "They seemed really angry, don't they?" asked Lilo. "Well, Ectonurites are known for their hostility, so I'm not surprised that they're mad at us," said Stitch. "No," said Lilo, "I think they're mostly angry at the Doom Weapons and Echidra. They took their freedom and made them into slaves." One Ectonurite floated closer to Lilo and said, "You are right, experiment. We Ectonurites show as much hospitality to other alien species as they show towards us." "Why are aliens so nasty to you?" asked Lilo. "It is natural instinct to fear the unknown." "Well, if you talked to other aliens more, they wouldn't be so scared of you. Besides, you're not that scary to me, you're cool-looking." All the Ectonurites started muttering to themselves. No one has ever given them such a compliment. Then Poppet said, "Did you freaks say something?" Suddenly the red chains on the Ectonurites started sparking and the Ectonurites started screaming in pain. The chains stopped sparking and the Ectonurites became quiet. "That's what I thought," said Poppet. The Ectonurites didn't say anything but it was obvious that they were sending angry thoughts to each other with their telepathy. Matt growled at this. As loathsome as these creatures were, they didn't deserve to be treated like this. "These guys really are evil," thought Matt. "What did you expect?" Dark Fang thought back.

Another chapter is written down. Stay tuned for the next chapter; that's when things get really started. Please review.


	5. Rotten Core

AOE Saga

Black Planet, Black Planet

Chapter 5: Rotten Core

The group continued until they reached what resembled a large mountain. "What's a mountain doing in the forest?" asked Angel. "You have obviously never been to Mirkwood," said Griffaxe. Fiendglass looked around and found what looked a rock jutting from the wall and a round crack that surrounded it. He placed his head over it, his mouth enveloping the rock. He twisted his body a full 360 degrees. The cracks in the rest of the side of the mountain they were at lit up with a red flash. Then a doorway opened. Ostarus gave a humph and said, "What a lousy base. I've seen much better ones." The Doom Weapons had the group escorted inside.

As the group headed down the passageways into the mountain, they noticed strange carvings on the walls. They were of very strange symbols that were almost completely incomprehensible. "What kind of a place was this?" asked Matt. Bowturtle analyzed the hieroglyphs and said, "I guess this planet really is an Elemental Planet." "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lilo. "Well, there are certain planets in the galaxy that have a larger concentration of a certain elemental magic than others. Nocturnus-13 is obviously the Planet of Darkness. And before you ask, Earth doesn't have a specific element, but it has an even balance of all 12 elements. The Ancients use these places for spells that require a lot of Darkness power." "The who?" asked Matt. "Oops, did that slip out? Sorry we can't tell anymore unless we have permission from them." "In fact," said Drakesword; "you're lucky you get to keep your memories."

Eventually they arrived in a chamber that was the size of the inside of a church. There were a lot of artifacts on the walls that looked like they were used for dark magic. There were also cages hanging from the walls. A couple of those cages had skeletons in them of undeterminable origin. At the other side of the cavern was a rock formation that was shaped like a throne. Seated in that throne was a lovely woman with black hair and yellow eyes. She was dressed in the traditional witch's outfit of black hat and black robe. While she was beautiful of form, she had an aura of malevolence. She looked at Matt and said, "This is Dark Fang's host?" Her voice was elegant, but cruel. "Yes mistress," said Poppet, "He doesn't look like much, does he?" Matt let out a menacing growl. Echidra narrowed her eyes and said, "It would be a bad idea to do anything. Like you could anyway. I know everything about werepires: especially Red Moon and Dark Fang. There isn't a thing you could do to stop me. Now do me a favor and switch to your werepire form." "I wouldn't do it even for a friend," said Matt, "I prefer my humanity." Echidra looked surprise, "So the host's mind is still intact. I get Dark Fang's gotten soft over the years. Well my friend, I don't think you realize whom you're dealing with. Allow to show an example of my power."

She held up one hand. In it was a hexagonal black object with a red gem in the center. The gem was shaped to resemble the inside of a fanged mouth. The gem glowed with the same light as the Ectonurites' chains. Suddenly four of the cages on the ceiling glowed the same color and opened up. Then iron manacles flew down, attached themselves to the limbs of the Walking Blades, and hauled them into the cages that slammed shut behind them. Griffaxe studied the cage and said, "Hmm, adamantanium, you never miss a beat, do you Echidra?" "Like I was going to allow you sabotage my plans again?" Then she turned to Matt and said, "I'm going to tell you transform because it is obvious that you won't and don't even know how. But my talisman will." A beam of red light erupted from the talisman and engulfed Matt. Matt gritted his lengthening teeth as the magic forced his body to transform. When it was over, his form was now that of a werepire, albeit smaller than usual and with blue eyes instead of red. "Now," said Echidra, "give me Dark Fang's essence." "Forget it," growled Matt, "You can't make me." Echidra laughed and said, "Fool, did you not hear me? I know all of Dark Fang's powers and weaknesses. What can you possibly do against me?" "Well for instance," said Matt; "I can do this!"

He sent a plasma bolt at Echidra that blasted her off her throne. She got up and yelled, "Minions! Destroy his miserable friends!" The Doom Weapons and the Ectonurites closed in the group. Lilo quickly shot a laser towards Echidra. But the laser was blocked by an Ectonurite's sword and reflected off of it. Then the laser bounce off one the artifacts on the wall, off of Griffaxe's beak, and off of Fiendglass's face. Everyone was so busy watching the laser bounce; they didn't see where it was headed. Echidra found out the hard way when the laser hit her outstretched hand. The talisman got the full blast and was shattered. Everyone watched in silence as the pieces of the talismans fell to the ground. The silence was only broken by the Doom Weapons saying, "Uh-oh!" Suddenly a black portal opened in the middle of the room. The gravitational force of the magic dragged the Doom Weapons inside it. The Doom Weapons were quickly accompanied by the Ectonurites' chains, which shattered into pieces and were suck into the portal. After that, the portal closed up.

The Ectonurites were quiet for a moment and they all yelled, "We're free!" The Ectonurites quickly left the cavern; still holding the shadow weapons Echidra had given them. The sounds of their jubilation echoed throughout the mountains. Echidra snarled and said, "You little brat, you know how long it will take me to repair that talisman? More importantly than that, you've released my slaves and they still had the powers I gave them." "Game's over," said Lilo, "your minions are gone and your talisman is broken. You're finished." Echidra smiled a cruel smile and said; "Silly child, my minions and my magic aren't the only weapons I have. I have other powers than that. Let me show you."

Suddenly, black flames surrounded her. The flames extended upwards until it was about 10 feet high. Then the flames took on the appearance of something with outstretched wings. Then the flames evaporated, leaving behind the creature that materialized underneath them. From the waist down, it had the body of giant green worm. From the waist up, its body was like that of the decaying corpse of a coydog. Parts of the flesh were missing, so it was possible to see the organs and bones beneath. Raven's wings extended from the back. The head had two glowing yellow eyes and the scalp was covered with white snakes. "What is that?" asked Stitch. "That would be her true form," said Bowturtle. "You still think you can defeat me?" asked Echidra, her voice no longer lovely but deep and growling. Matt cracked his knuckles and said, "Bring it, witch."

The battle was intense. Echidra's true form was a very challenging opponent. But fortunately, Matt's werepire form was just as physically powerful. And when they had the opportunity, Stitch sneaked over to the wall, filled a cauldron with water from a faucet, and ran back. At that point, Echidra had Angel dangling in her claws. "Get off my boogie-boo," yelled Stitch and he threw the water at Echidra. Echidra was fur was soaked, but nothing happened. She blinked and asked, "What was that about?" Stitch chuckled sheepishly and said, "Well, it worked on the Wicked Witch of the West." Echidra threw Angel into Stitch and they both crashed into the wall. The various artifacts on the wall grabbed them and held them tight. This distracted Matt and Echidra used this opportunity to tackle him. As she pinned Matt, she said, "Now I'll get that essence." She opened her muzzle wide and wispy substance started coming from Matt's body into her muzzle. Fortunately before she could absorb all of it, a laser beam shot straight through her torso. She roared in pain and slithered off of Matt. She looked around for the perpetrator and saw Lilo holding up a still-smoking paw. She grabbed Lilo and said, "I was planning on taking Dark Fang's essence and leaving, but I think I'll have an appetizer first!" She opened her mouth to devour Lilo. But Lilo created a ball of laser energy and threw down Echidra's throat. Echidra gulped and had a peculiar look on her face. Then like a laser show, various lasers erupted from different parts of her skin and then she exploded. Fortunately, the several hundred years of existence had dried up her fluids so no one got wet. The black portal reopened and started sucking in all Echidra's pieces. The artifacts on the walls and the cages on the ceiling released their prisoners and were sucked into the portal as well. As Echidra's disembodied head, which miraculously was mostly undamaged, was sucked in, it screamed, "You haven't seen the last of me!" Then the portal sealed up with a snap.

"It's good to be free again," said Drakesword, "that cage was really uncomfortable." "Speaking of freedom," said Matt, "I have one last thing to do before we leave." Then reached inside his mind where Dark Fang was dwelling and thought to him, "Okay, we've gotten rid of Echidra and the Doom Weapons. The Ectonurites aren't hunting for you anymore. Now get out of my body." "Very well," Dark Fang replied, "a bargain is a bargain. But I have a good feeling that we will meet again." "I bet we will to," thought Matt. Then Dark Fang's spirit exited Matt's body, flew through the walls of the cavern, and disappeared back into the darkness. Matt sighed as his body resumed its human form. "Now we can go," said Matt. "You might want to get another set of clothes first," said Griffaxe. "Why?" Just then his clothing, which was strained from his forced transformations, fell off. The others quickly covered their eyes. "Not in front of Lilo," said Ostarus. "Griffaxe," said Matt, "give me some new clothes!" "You got it," said Griffaxe. A quick flash of light and everyone uncovered their eyes. Unfortunately, due to Griffaxe have his eyes covered and not seeing what he was doing, Matt's new clothing was a medieval jester's outfit. "Let's go back to Viort," said Matt through gritted teeth.

After Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and Matt returned to the Ohana, the Walking Blades and Viort conjured themselves a portal and left. "Well," said Angel, "We may have not gotten much, but at least we have NegaMorph's DNA for Kala to work with." "Right now," said Matt, "all I want to do is get out of this costume and go back to the BiNebular." When they opened the door, they saw several unusual things. For example, they saw that the floor lamp had sprouted feet and was doing a tap dance. The really strange part was that they didn't even have a floor lamp. Then Morph's head floated in attached to a jack-in-a-box and said, "Hi guys, looks like you took care of Dark Fang. I bet you're wondering what happened. Well, I used that magic kit I got at the Isle of Draco to put on a magic show. But then it, well, went screwy." "Don't worry," said Lilo, "I got the same thing so I should be able to fix this. Where's Draco and Chip?" Then a frog with Draco's wings and tail hopped towards the group followed by a rat with Chip's eye and a tail like one of his arms. Matt walked down the literally spiraling hallway to his room. "If you're going in there, don't open the closet door," said Morph. "Why?" asked Stitch. Suddenly they heard a ghastly roar and Matt's scream. "That's where we put the chupacabra."

Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Don't think this is over, because there's still one more chapter left. You'll want to see it because it contains important information to the next co-authored story. Please review.


	6. Epilogue

AOE Saga

Black Planet, Black Planet

Chapter 6: Epilogue

Meanwhile in a shadowy limbo dimension, Echidra was storming around in her stronghold. Her body has been put back together by Corpselight and she resumed her beautiful guise. "How could have I let that little brat distract me like that?" growled Echidra, "She will pay dearly for this. I'll make sure of it." "I'm sorry that the plan had failed," said Fiendglass. Echidra paused and smiled, "Now, now, Fiendglass. Who says it has failed?" She reached inside her robe and withdrew a vial filled with the wispy substance she had tried to drain from Matt. "I was hoping to get more essence, but this will suffice." She marched over to a cauldron filled with essence. Echidra uncorked the vial and poured the contents into the cauldron. The mixture shimmered as the new essence was assimilated. "It will take me a bit to finish this without my talisman," said Echidra, "but it will be worth it after I use this to construct my army." "I'm still not sure why we can't use my undead," said Corpselight. "There is nothing wrong with your undead," said Massacrate, "but their weaknesses are too well known. Everyone know how to exploit them." "That is right, Massacrate," said Echidra, "and that is why I will create my army with creatures who haven't existed for thousands of years. No one will be able to defeat them. But I still need one last thing." "What's that?" asked Poppet. Echidra looked at her crystal ball and said, "Why, our charming test subject." The ball had the image of a transport ship moving through space. Piloting the ship was a wyvern-like creature with a technological choker on his long neck.

There's the last chapter. Now you can see the connection. I understand that this fanfiction has admittedly been a flop due to the lack of hits and reviews. But, the next co-authored story will be much better; which will be written after I write a story for the holidays.


End file.
